


Night Before

by UnknownSatellite84



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Bondage and Discipline, Breathplay, Chains, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Electrocution, Exhibitionism, Filming, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Jewelry, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Mirrors, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, No Aftercare, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sadism, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, Whipping, Whips, cock gag, demoralization, this fic is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: Eobard has a big lecture coming up tomorrow. Barry is going to make sure he's good and ready for it.





	Night Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Without_Bounds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Without_Bounds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866675) by [Without_Bounds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Without_Bounds/pseuds/Without_Bounds). 



> God help me, I hate everything, including this fic. It got too long and after rereading it so much, it no longer seems hot and so I honestly don't know if it's any good.  
> Hopefully it is entertaining? Anyway, take this trash heap and consume it as you please, but be warned, you will go to hell with me if you read this T-T.  
> This fic was inspired by Withoutbounds' sadomasochist fic, Tug. A beautiful work indeed. You should go read it if you haven't. You are missing out on something glorious.
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING: Mind the tags! This fic is very brutal.**

Eobard gnawed on his bottom lip until it ached. His thoughts darted from one corner of his brain to the next like little scuttling critters. He’d hoped he would be focused on his upcoming lecture in the morning. He wasn't, and he really should have prepared for it better.

Unfortunately, his brain had been too preoccupied all day with what he was sure would be awaiting him _tonight_. And it had only been confirmed when Barry had commanded him to leave their apartment for a few hours.

He took the most hesitant steps back home. Not because he didn’t want to go home. Not because he didn’t want to go to... _him_ … _per se_...and what _he_ would do to him. But… Well, there was always a little adrenaline and hesitancy with _any_ risk, right? It would be fun, yes, but... _dangerous_... in all the best ways. Because not only did he put his body to the test, he also put his career at risk for the satiation he craved.

The thought felt raw to him, like a sore, exposed nerve. But delicious too, in the way pain went to the pleasure center in his brain. Being a masochist...was a confusing little mess, but he'd learned to embrace it. It didn’t make sense to him, otherwise. All he had to do was let go. _He_ had taught him that much.

His finger traced the collar of his shirt, feeling the hard material of the _actual_ collar underneath. Satiation indeed. He had everything he wanted in life...and so much more. How many people could say the same? Few, he knew. He always wondered how he got so _lucky_ , how after everything, he got to be one of the few _who had it all._ Everything.

Well, not _everything_. Sacrifices were made and ties were cut. But it had all been worth it.

Trembling just a little - with excitement, not fear - Eobard set a brisk pace, holding himself back from _bounding_ up the house steps. He fumbled with the recognition scan lock for a half-second before he was through the door. The scent hit him first, a lingering aromatic floral combination, the kind that was only used on nights like this one. It sent his brain into gambols of incoherent thought and tightened his pants around his hardening dick. He dropped his bag on the floor, and inhaled deeply.

A freight train of force slammed back against the door he’d just walked through, one firm, warm hand around his throat, another sliding down his thigh. It was dark in the room, hard to see, but Eobard could make out _that_ _smirk_. Jesus Christ.

“Welcome home, Eobard,” poured a viscous voice from delicious, soft lips. They covered his, kissing in a way that made Eobard feel certain the person they belonged to wanted to rip his soul out of his body and leave him an empty ghost with nothing. Sucking and pulling, those lips greedily stole his tongue into a warm, soft mouth. Harsh teeth sank in.

Eobard groaned, which seemed to spur his assailant on. The fingers tightened on his windpipe, and his heart jumped into a thunderous rhythm. He swallowed, choked, but his well-trained hands stayed at his sides. The tongue invaded his mouth, marking every bit of territory there. It slipped over the bare, raw space where a molar had once been, and Eobard’s next moan turned into a whine. His assailant hummed, and the other hand on Eobard’s hip went between his legs, giving his cock a merciless squeeze through the fabric of his pants. He grunted into his captor’s mouth, hips rocking forward of their own accord. He began leaking in his boxers. He really needed to work on self-control. Not that he wanted to. No, _this_ was all he wanted. His hero's mouth dominating his, a firm hand on his neck, the other on his dick.

They broke apart at the older man's bidding, saliva spilling off their lips. The hand gripping Eobard's dick through his pants stopped moving. With the dizzying distraction lessened, Eobard took the moment to collect himself as best he could, blinking blearily up at the other man as he tried to focus.

 _He_ was dressed in that familiar red friction-proof suit with the beautiful golden lightning bolt symbol on his chest, though he wore no mask. His gorgeous, perfect face was bare. Eobard was thankful just to see it.

“Oh, _F-Flash..._ Please... _don’t stop_ …”

“Mmm, that’s it,” replied the Flash, and his pleased tone lit up Eobard’s heart like ignited gasoline. The Flash slipped closer, flushing his torso up against Eobard’s. The younger man shuddered as wet lips brushed his ear. “I’m gonna fill you up _so much_ tonight, Fanboy." His voice was deep. _Dominating_. "I'm going to ravish you until you can't take it any more. The pleasure is going to blur into pain and back again until you cant tell which is which. I'm going to fuck you until you're so overwhelmed, your body shuts down.”

"Yes! _please_ -!" The Flash bit _down_. Eobard yelped, but the Flash kept biting and biting. _“Fuck!”_ Skin split and warm fluid sluiced out of the fresh wound.

First blood.

Flash pulled back, blood on his lips and teeth as he showed a feral grin. He appeared to be something devilish, like a demon or a vampire. Maybe an incubus. “You look so damned good already.” He licked his cherry lips. “Now strip your fucking clothes off.”

Eobard fumbled his shirt over his head with shaking hands, undoing his pants and dropping them. Barry eyed him the entire time, a smug aura radiating from his expression and posture. His gloved hand wrapped itself around Eobard’s cock the moment the younger man was completely naked, and Eobard’s vision practically swam. He moaned loudly, grinding into the tight, leather grasp - oh, _leather -_ so fucking hot. Even if it wasn't true leather, his pedantic thoughts reminded him- before Barry was suddenly letting go again, leaving him hanging.

“~Tell me how much you love that cock ring, Eo~” Flash crooned, singsong.

"It's- _it's-_ "

Barry moved lightning fast and Eobard yelped when sudden pressure squeezed both of his nipples. A glance down was all it took to acknowledge the nipple clamps, connected with a small, exquisite, gold chain.

"You were saying, Fanboy?" The Flash growled, giving the chain a demanding yank.

“ _Agh- hell_ ...The ring- i-it’s incredible." And really, it was. A gold thing inlaid with gemstones - most notably diamonds, rubies and red amethysts - it was probably more expensive than most cars. More expensive than seaside property. The thought made Eobard more unsteady. In spite of the ring's monetary heft, it was still nothing compared to the _collar_ around his neck. Fancier than fancy, crimson and golden - made with even _more_ gold, _god_ \- and diamonds. On its front, the Flash emblem was displayed proudly. It was a heavy thing, too, but Eobard had forgotten it's weight long ago. A glittering little name tag dangled off it, proclaiming, _Eobard Thawne: property of the Flash._ Even coming from a rich family, he didn't want to even _try_ to price this thing. It was beyond valuable.

The collar was also a Speed Force inhibitor, depriving the wearer of their speed and all the abilities that came with that speed. The mechanism was operated by DNA recognition so that only the Flash could ever open or lock it.

Barry Allen, the _Flash_ , had complete control over his powers, and the thought made his knees unbelievably weak. Inevitably, as if drawn by his thoughts, Barry’s hands found the collar, tugging outward before pushing back in. He moved in and out in a rhythm against Eobard’s windpipe, each time pushing a little harder and faster for more discomfort.

Barry stopped suddenly, and his fingers locked into the band. He shoved Eobard's head back against the door. Eobard winced. “Spread your legs," the older man hissed, eyes flashing. He tugged on the nipple chain again with his other hand, earning a choked sigh from the younger man. Eobard lost height as he spread himself wide against the door.

The Flash unzipped the pants of his friction-proof suit and pulled his hard dick out. It was oozing precum.

“F-flash. C-can I touch-?”

“No," Flash said and yanked the collar - a reprimand.

Eobard bit back a protest, exhaling frustration through his nose.

Flash tugged harder on the collar, as if noticing the small defiant reflex. Eobard choked again. He gave a noise as Barry's grip returned to his thigh. The powerful fingers drew his right leg around Barry’s lithe waist - oh, that leather feel again on the inside of his thigh and calf - driving Eobard back into door with what seemed to be unnecessary force. Barry filled in every space between them.

Their eyes met, the moment electric.

Barry slammed his cock into Eobard full force, no lube, no prep. Eobard screamed and writhed, fists thudding against the door. He was deprived of anything to hold onto, as much as he wanted to reach out and grip his lover, he knew better than to touch without permission. All he could do was tighten his leg around Barry’s waist, brace against the door, and hope it was enough to keep him from falling over.

"So _tight_ ," Barry groaned, eyes boring into Eobard’s soul.

A second rolled by, a brief moment to adjust, not nearly enough. Barry started to roll his hips, tearing Eobard apart against the smooth, cool wood. At least, that's what it felt like when Barry went into superspeed to pound him without mercy. And, the noises Eobard made. They were loud and uncontrollable. It was far too fast, hard - _intense_. All he could do was cry out in pain and pleasure, over and over again, and half-intrusively wonder how the stupid door would survive this.

Anyone who might walk by outside would surely hear this, his brain suddenly informed him.

He wavered, knees turning to jelly.

The Thawnes were a prestigious family, famous, they lived in the limelight, almost every detail of their life inevitably shared at some point. Except this - except this, _god_. No one knew that Eobard Thawne, the prodigal son, the disappointment, the useless nerd, spent many a night being fucked raw and senseless by Central City's most beloved hero. And sharing, sharing it even _a little_ made him lose his damned mind. Even if no one would know the truth _exactly_ , not from listening through a closed door, it was enough.

He felt heated fluid dripping from his abused hole. But Barry hadn't come yet. _Blood_ , he realized, if the burning pain was any indicator. _Fuck_. This was amazing.

Flash came out of superspeed long enough to flood Eobard with a solid shot of semen. " _Yes,"_ Eobard grunted, proud of himself for keeping his hands on the door and not touching his lover even once. Their breaths filled the air for a few moments. "Oh, _Flash,”_ Eobard whispered. “...I _love._..the feel of you...filling me up...with your come."

The Flash snarled a profanity and threw Eobard to the ground. Eobard gasped, landing hard on his arm. A leather hand twisted into his collar again, pulling it tight around his throat. Without even a pause, Barry dragged him across the floor, throwing him into a wall. “You’re such a fucking useless little come-slut, Thawne!”

Eobard shuddered, but before he could react, the hand was in his collar again, yanking him the other way with incredible speed, rubbing his knees and legs raw against the carpet. He was slammed into a metal cabinet, creating a noise that rattled his ear drums. Something clattered. Eobard saw business pens rolling across the floor in front of him, somehow strangely comical. They made messes in more than one way. He was dragged back into reality, _literally_ , as his collar was seized again. The skin rubbed _off_ his knees and warm blood began trickling from the broken skin, forcing a pained yelp from his throat.

He couldn't help but think this almost felt like a fight, but knowing the other man wanted to fuck his ass probably a hundred more times tonight made him leak thick streams of precum down his swollen, restricted cock. Shit. He was turned on so hard right now.

The Flash lifted him into the air by the collar. Nose to nose, Barry glared right into his eyes, looking as if Eobard were the worst thing he’d ever laid eyes upon in his entire existence. “ _And there’s nothing you can do about it!”_ he roared into Eobard's face, spittle flying. " _Is there?!_ " He surged forward, biting the younger man's lips. He snarled around animalistic bites, “you were... _born_ to be...my little _slut_...weren’t you, _Thawne_ _?!”_

Eobard nodded frantically, absorbing the aggression, the agony, the gratification, like a dehydrated sponge reintroduced to water. Satisfied quite suddenly, Flash dropped him onto his injured knees, and Eobard let out a strained cry. Barry’s hard, thick cock was shoved at his face. “Talk to me, little slut, tell me what you think of my dick.”

“You’re beautiful,” Eobard murmured. “Your cock is so gorgeous - just like the rest of you. You’re so glorious - _otherworldly_.” And Barry was. There was a faint glow in his golden eyes, and the speed force trilled around his standing form. “You’re a _god_.” Eobard was all reverence.

The Flash shuddered and groaned in response, which surged pride through every limb in Eobard’s body. He materialized a chain. He attached it to the collar on Eobard's neck. Wiithout any hesitation, he stepped back and jerked it brutally, throwing Eobard onto his face. A foot connected with Eobard’s ribs, driving all the air out of him. He coughed, fighting the urge to curl around the fresh injury.

The Flash was steady and calm when he spoke, voice clear as crystal waters. “Tell me _how much_ you want this, Fanboy, _how much_ you enjoy this.”

“Oh... _so_ much.” The chain yanked, strangling Eobard. “I fucking _love_ it,” he moaned tightly, voice broken. Via the chain, Flash tugged him over onto his back. Eobard went without any resistance, meeting his hero's beautiful eyes. " _Barr_ -"

He knew it was a mistake the second he started to say it, but it was too late. The god before him had heard. _His_ breath-taking eyes narrowed into vicious little slits.

A foot stomped on Eobard’s groin. He screamed, body arching. The boot ground down painfully, crushing him. Tears flooded Eobard's eyes, and he writhed, fingers digging shallowly at the carpet. He could feel the rough floor scraping up his back like hundreds of nails, but he didn't care. All he could focus on was the torture inflicted on his groin, where someone may as well have lit a fire. The Flash stomped again and again. Eobard gasped for air with each surge of downward force, and his vision was darkening from the sheer pain.

Over the dimness of his thoughts, he heard- “Tonight, I’m just _the Flash_ to you, cock-slut. Get it right!”

The Flash stopped abruptly with the torture. Eobard gulped desperately at the air as his thoughts slowly returned to him. He realized tears dripped down his face. "I-I'm _s-sorry_ , _Flash_ ," he sobbed the moment he could utter words between short breaths of air.

The hero ignored his apology. "You're such a pretty mess now... On your knees, you fucking wimp!" The chain pulled tight once more, then further, and Eobard found himself being dragged upward. It was only with a wild gyrating motion of the arms that Eobard managed not to face-plant again. His knees and dick were in excruciating pain, but he was heady with the feeling, even if he'd lost his erection.

Flash grabbed his own cock and tapped his hard length on Eobard’s lips. “Don’t suck until I tell you to,” he commanded. Eobard shivered, the words and their tone going straight to his tender groin. His body was making the effort to catch back up, at least. Flash's free hand stroked the collar on Eobard's neck, while his other dragged his cock head along Eobard's lips, smearing precum there. Eobard tasted bitter fluid on his lips, and he had to resist the urge to suck down the Flash in a single motion. Flash wanted him to wait, he had to remind his fuzzy brain.

“And you _want_ to suck it, _swallow me whole_ , don’t you, you _filthy little fanboy_? You can’t wait until I tell you to.”

“Yes,” Eobard groaned, toes curling. “I can't...wait, my hero.” He gave the Flash a hint of his tongue.

The Flash jerked away, glaring. “I told you to _wait_.”

“On sucking,” Eobard said slyly. “I only licked.”

Flash let out a growl. “You’re talking too much now, you useless waste of space. Ruining the mood. Seems like you need something better to occupy that pathetic mouth of yours. Open it wide. And don’t you dare fucking touch me.” Eobard opened his mouth quickly, ensuring his teeth were well out of the way. The Flash didn’t wait. He shoved straight in. Eobard gagged, moaning around the tight erection filling out his throat. Flash gave a soft, pleased sigh. Eobard enjoyed hearing it. Nothing was better than pleasing this man. He hated screwing up, like he had just a minute ago. Not because of the punishment he incurred for it, but because the Flash deserved better than that. So much better. He deserved perfection.

Only, the hero was always _far_ too happy to remind Eobard that he was _not_ perfect and would never be. It didn’t stop the younger man from trying, though.

Eobard moaned as Flash pulled back until the tip of his dick was on Eobard’s tongue, and pumped shallowly for a minute. On one backward movement, his dick fell from Eobard’s mouth. Eobard kept his hands down as he chased Flash’s length. It was with awkward movements, he managed to capture it in his open mouth and swallow it back down - all while keeping his teeth out of the way. He was proud of that. Saliva flooded Eobard's mouth, spilling down his chin and onto the floor.

“ _Good boy_ ,” praised the Flash.

Eobard warmed. He choked on one particularly deep thrust, but he felt his own cock twitch as desire flooded him, fresh and desperate. He was growing very aware of the tightness of the ring around him again. He was apparently recovering from the stomping.

“You look so _adorable_ sucking me,” Flash panted, gazing down at Eobard with dark eyes.

The warmth in Eobard increased. His stomach tightened with pleasure. He began rocking his body and swallowing heavily on the other man, picking up speed with his growing enthusiasm. Flash shifted, grabbing Eobard's collar on both sides to hold his head still. The hero began rocking his hips. The younger man closed his eyes and basked in the feel of the contact where the Flash's hands touched his jaw and neck, the smell of his lover in his nose, the thick cock down his throat. Flash picked up speed until he was _jackhammering_ Eobard’s face. Eobard’s jaw and throat _ached._

The Flash shuddered, and Eobard could tell he was getting closer to completion. To his surprise, Flash slowed down. He leaned over Eobard, his leather covered abdomen pressing into Eobard’s face. Eobard couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see. He felt a gloved hand slide down his back to his ass, searching the seam. An unrelenting, friction-proof finger slid into his body. Eobard whimpered, the sound lost in the Flash suit. Eobard was still very raw and wet from the last intrusion there. Growing dizzy, feeling the buzzing air around the Flash, feeling the hero inside his body, he resisted the urge to thrust back onto the hand. Flash began to pump the finger in and out before adding a second one. "I'm gonna be thrusting more than just my finger in this tight ass all night long," the hero informed him gutturally.

Eobard swallowed involuntarily around his hero.

“Mmm, _fuck_ ,” Flash hissed, shivering. His hips stuttered. Eobard’s throat was practically numb at this point, and the Flash arched, seeming to go even deeper. His free hand slipped from above to fully lock around Eobard’s neck, constricting his throat around the rock-hard dick. At the same time, another finger was added into Eobard’s body. Eobard moaned so his vocal chords vibrated around his hero, but it was weak. He was getting lightheaded from a lack of oxygen, was dying to breathe as his head and neck were used as a living fleshlight for his hero.

Flash gasped out, “oh, _shit_ -”  Eobard felt semen spill down his esophagus. Flash's hand pumped his own cock through Eobard’s throat, milking himself for all it was worth. “Swallow.” With the last effort he could manage, Eobard complied. Flash pulled out of Eobard’s throat and mouth. Semen spilled from Eobard's lips, flooding his taste buds with a bitter flavor. Eobard began coughing and sucking in air desperately, woozy and shaking. “Look at me.”

Eyes streaming, Eobard did, still trying to find his breath.

Flash's eyes were darker than any abyss. “ _Holy-_ Fuck, _Eobard_. I should fill you with so much come your stomach _bulges_.”

Eobard let out a starved gasp at the combination of his name and the sordid suggestion, shaking. “Do it. Fuck, please! _Flash_ -” he whined.

A hand gripped his chin. Flash leaned in. “As much as I want to...I have other plans, so... Maybe later... For now, I want you to stop talking. Don’t say a single word unless I tell you to. Understand?”

Eobard nodded, basking in the contact, even though it felt like bruises were being ground all the way down to his jawbone.

“Good.” Flash seized the collar and pulled him up. He pushed Eobard back, foot over foot. There was a burst of motion and speed, then Eobard found himself flat on his back, blinking to orient himself. He realized he lay on the bed _upstairs_. The sex bed, Eobard liked to think of it. Flash had carried him here before he had even known what was happening. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror out of the corner of his eyes. It was the one mirror on the side of the bed. He knew exactly where the other two were - one in the headboard, the other on the low ceiling directly above.

It was impossible _not_ to see himself.

Before discovering his masochism, Eobard wouldn’t have considered his own looks enough to get off to, but lately, he couldn't get enough of his tattered look in the reflections, loved to see himself fucked within an inch of his life by his idol, loved how ragged and broken it left him looking. It _was fucking hot._ He focused on the ring of handprints on his throat, massaging their soreness with two shameless fingers, his other hand tracing the bruises on his ribs and abdomen, down to his swollen, abused-looking cock on his stomach. He gripped it, wincing, and gave himself a light pump.

“Stop.” The Flash appeared on him, covering him and nipping just below Eobard's ear, pinching the skin there between unforgiving teeth. Eobard let go of himself. His back arched into the older speedster, pressing his cock tightly between their stomachs, one warm leather, the other sweaty flesh. “I shouldn’t have to tell you not to touch yourself, _slut_ ,” Flash whispered, yanking on his hair.

“Mmmm.” Eobard responded, hands gripping the bed sheets to anchor himself.

Flash pulled back to meet his gaze, tilting his head like a curious dog. "It's high time I brought the harness out, hmm?"

Eobard whimpered out, "Oh... Yes, sir, _please_."

"You love it that much, Eo?"

Eobard squirmed at the almost-sweetly uttered nickname. He wanted to listen to that voice go on and on like that, caressing him with gentle tones and soft endearments until he came way too soon like a pathetic teenager from nothing but the undivided, loving attention. But he knew that wasn’t going to happen. He wasn’t going to get off without _the pain_. He wasn’t sure if he even _could_ anymore.

"Yes, Flash... It's beautiful..."

Flash clambered off the bed, strolling away. Eobard tried to ignore the ball of anxiety that struck his gut, but he couldn't fight it away when the Flash walked away from the bed, when the Flash left him alone. It was irrational, he knew. The hero wasn’t walking away as a punishment. He would be back soon. But that didn't stop the feeling. Eobard had to suffer the sensation until his hero returned with a familiar, rattling bundle of golden chains with emeralds swinging off of them garishly.

“On your hands and knees.”

Eobard obliged, getting into position. He inhaled, exhaled, feeling his heart pounding. The Flash slipped the harness over his head and began to clasp it in place, one part at a time. Eobard watched him in the mirror. The harness was equally fancy as the collar and cock ring. The chains were weighty and also made of pure gold, their jewels glittering dully in the lack of light. As he worked, Flash's hands were _finally_ all over Eobard’s body, groping at him greedily. Eobard whimpered with pleasure at each touch, with pain when they were focused on his injuries, but he loved them all. The Flash finished by clasping the top part of the harness to the collar, the bottom to his cock ring. Eobard took in the feel of the cool metal on his heated body, the links wound up tight against his burning, perspiring flesh.

“Don’t move, not even an inch,” Flash rumbled, tugging on the nipple clamps in warning. Eobard shivered. “If you do, you will be punished. And don’t speak unless I tell you to.”

Eobard inhaled and nodded, his cock twitching viciously. The Flash’s still-covered knee eased up between his legs, pushing them further apart. Eobard moaned at the feel of the smooth leather on his inner thighs. The Flash changed position and ground his erection against Eobard’s ass, grunting with satisfaction. Eobard's stomach felt like it was dropping out at the teasing feel as Flash rubbed his cock against his hole without entering. Eobard desperately wanted the Flash _inside_ , right _now_ , but he hadn’t forgotten what the older man had said about not speaking, not moving. So he said and did nothing, trying to think of how to convey his desperation with his limited options. His usually productive mind drew a blank.

He felt the Flash’s hands move to his waist, and they slipped around and down to his cock. Eobard choked on a groan as he was stroked a few times with the leather-clad hands. He fought the urge to thrust against them.

"Such a well-trained little whore, aren't you?" Flash said appreciatively.

Eobard moaned.

Flash let go and seized a leather strap from the nearby desk of toys. Eobard saw it in the mirror. "Up," he said, pulling Eobard's hands behind his back. Eobard adjusted to putting his weight on his sore knees. The leather was buckled around his wrists, immobilizing his hands there. The spreader was next, pushing his legs wide apart. Flash tied Eobard's ankles into it. The chain on his collar was hooked to the nipple chain, then attached tautly above to the highest point on the headboard - a hook.

If Eobard fell forward, it was going to hurt. _A lot_. He moaned again at the thought. He might have done it on purpose if he wasn't so sure the Flash wouldn't appreciate him ruining the elaborate set up so quickly.

Flash moved onto more straps, binding his thighs, his upper arms. Eobard’s breath was shortened when a belt was placed around his stomach and pulled tight enough to bite into his skin. He moaned in the restrictive feeling around his entire body. His dick kept twitching as he thought of how helpless he was to his hero. In the mirror, he looked perfect like this, ready to be served up, decorated with gold and jewels.

He looked like a _pet,_ a pet with his master.

Eobard felt incredibly exposed, and the odd position was nowhere near comfortable, but he didn’t want it any other way.

Flash leaned against his back and murmured in his ear. “These last straps I just put on you? They have several weak points. Move too much or too hard, and they’ll break. If that happens. I’ll _punish_ you. Keep that from happening, _Fanboy_." The Flash slapped his ass.

Eobard yelped, but nodded seriously, his eyes widening. The Flash rummaged in the desk’s drawers for another toy. He seemed to find what he was searching for, as he quickly returned to his spot behind Eobard. Eobard sucked in a breath, eyes tracing the faux leather whip in the mirror. He remembered all of its previous uses, and he knew very well how much it _hurt_.

The Flash rumbled with something like amusement. It was tinged with blatant sensual pleasure as his gaze fixed on Eobard's. It was almost like he'd read his thoughts. “You can speak to express your pain for me during this, Eobard, but for no other reason.”

Eobard sucked in a breath, forcing himself to recall his usual safe word, _just in case._

He despised himself immediately.

Why would he think of it? He would never use it. Not like this. He’d used it just _once,_ months ago, just so he knew for sure Flash would stop if he really had to. Not that Eobard should have let himself doubt _the Flash_. That one time was all Eobard needed to confirm that the Flash was everything he'd known. He could let himself be used in any way necessary afterward - had earned undying _loyalty_ and _trust_. Nothing was too much. For his hero, Eobard had no limits.

He still hated himself for doubting, though.

The whip struck him. Eobard twisted, crying out, but remembered at the last moment the fragility of the restraints. He quickly gained control of himself, and gritted his teeth at the short, sharp lashes of pain. “Ahh. _Ah_!" He panted. Through the haze of pain, he found himself grateful he could express his agony. “ _Shit!_  Fuck!” He groaned. It took everything in his power to keep from moving too much. Somehow, he was even _harder_ than before, _goddamnit_. The cock ring was _so_ fucking painful now.

“That’s it.” The Flash lashed him _harder,_  without remorse.

Eobard’s eyes spilled again. “Oh, god, it fucking hurts!” Eobard's cock jumped as he sobbed in pain.

Flash gave a rasping grunt, and Eobard saw, through the mirror, his hero leak more precum.The godly speedster’s shoulders shook as an abrupt dark chuckle accented the next few hits that had Eobard screaming and twisting in agony. It was only sheer willpower and pure practice that kept him from jerking too hard and breaking the restraints. He was going out of his mind with the fresh pain and pleasure...it was...so _much._

But… He could handle this. He could.

The hits stopped, leaving Eobard breathless, bleeding, shaking, and struggling to recover. The Flash leaned in and placed his chest against Eobard’s ass, _not_ letting him recover. The hero rubbed the Flash emblem there harshly across his raw, flogged skin, and it hurt so much. Eobard made a pitiful whine, but didn’t move, only shook so hard he thought his skin might fall off. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He ground his teeth. He wondered if they would crack under the force of the motion. Eobard focused on _him_ in the mirror again, trying to ground himself, focused on that dark, sexy - _oh so fucking sexy_ \- smirk on his hero's lips, saw the sadist he was. The wonderful, amazing, beautiful sadist.

The Flash pulled back, and all Eobard could do was stare at the blood staining the white emblem now. Flash vanished in a burst of speed, giving him a reprieve. Eobard groaned in relief, not even having enough time to experience the usual anxiety again.

He was very happy, actually. He knew he'd been very good for his hero, and he was sure it wouldn't be too much longer before the Flash finally let him come. On nights like this, Flash usually allowed it. However, a worm of doubt wiggled into his brain, reminding him that he may not, if only because of his earlier transgression. 

The Flash climbed onto the bed behind Eobard, interrupting his brooding thoughts. He stroked Eobard’s cock once again, his friction proof gloves gliding flawlessly on Eobard’s sensitive dick, sending fire through Eobard’s veins anew - once, twice, three times. A noise escaped Eobard's lips from the depths of his lungs. He shuddered.

“You did good, Eo...and you're so hard for me... You're allowed to speak as a reward... Now take my cock like a good little slut."

A surge of giddiness ran through Eobard. "Yes, sir."

“Oh and...what’s this? Guess who gets fucked with lube this time?” The Flash slicked up his cock - probably more for his own pleasure than anything - and thrusted into Eobard.

Eobard gasped in pain, underestimating how much it was going to hurt. His ass was incredibly sore, and his entrance burned from the earlier abuse. His wrist burned as his arms jerked in the restraints. “ _Mmmmph_.” Still, it was less painful than the first time. Flash moaned with him, his cock twitching inside of Eobard. Fuck, it was thick. Eobard's hole ached from the stretch, but he clenched down around his idol for the older man's pleasure all the same.

“Good,” the hero whispered in approval. “Such a good little whore...you’re just...so _tight._ ” He sucked in air. “Why don’t you go ahead and thank me for using lube, hm?”

“T-thank you, Flash... You're...amazing.”

Flash’s eyelashes fluttered as he groaned.

It was perfect.

The Flash started moving, wasting no time getting up to a good, strong pace. The hero rolled heavily against him. And this time, Eobard could actually feel each individual thrust instead of just the constant, violent force from before. Eobard squirmed every time the older man rubbed across his prostrate, his own cock twitching in need. He found himself growing lost in the feeling of pleasure, but there was also pain from being unable to come. He moaned, mind growing foggy and incoherent.

He also _saw_ it, couldn’t peel his eyes away from the red silhouette of the Flash fucking him in the mirrors in the dim light.

" _Yeessss_." He was all glee.

“~I have the cameras on, Eo~” Flash sang in an angelic voice. “~give me your best side, little Flash-slut~”

Eobard shuddered. He hadn’t known they were recording, but-

He bared his teeth, a twisted emotion bubbling inside of him from nowhere. “Oh yes, as if I could actually move to give any _other_ angle.”

The hand slapped the back of his head so hard he saw stars. He almost broke a restraint. “Watch your tone, you worthless fucking bitch.” The cock only rammed him harder after that. "You are _nothing_ without me. Do you realize that? You _should_ , you entitled little shit,” he spat.

“ _Mmm-s’rry!_ ” Eobard cried out, berating himself. What was wrong with him? Where did that even come from? An intrusive thought, he decided. How to explain-? “ _Flash,_ ” he whimpered apologetically. "D-didn't mean t-"

A growl. “Oh. I _know,_  Fanboy. Just shut the fuck up.”

Then the Flash was coming, flooding the younger man with his semen. Flash, panting, yanked out of him. He slapped Eobard again - on the ass this time - and was answered with a yelp. Eobard was vaguely aware of the straps being slid off, the spreader pulled away. The harness and jewels were also taken off. The only things that was left behind were the collar and cock ring. Eobard resisted the temptation to stretch his now freed limbs out.

“Surprised you didn't break these restraints. Maybe you're alright for _something_ , after all, Fanboy. Taking my cock is the only thing you know how to do, huh? And even then, barely.” The Flash opened a drawer in the nightstand, and pulled a long, delicate knife out of it. “Time for the _real_ fun, _Eo_.” Unlike earlier, the nickname now sounded like a curse. Eobard wanted to hit himself for his second mistake that night. He hated it, hated himself for it.

Flash flipped Eobard back around onto his back. Eobard started to sit up, but a strong hand shoved him back down. "Same rules as before. Don't. _Move._ "

Eobard nodded.

The Flash brought out another spreader bar, fastening Eobard’s hands into it before hooking it on the headboard. Flash loomed over him and placed the knife against the younger man’s chest, carving a soft line down his ribs. It was nothing though, a paper cut. Eobard barely felt it as he hungrily tracked the blood slipping out of the wound. The Flash carved a similar line down the other side of his ribs to match, going just a little deeper with this one. Eobard winced. Several more lines followed with practiced precision, until blood was sprinkling the white bed sheets below as Eobard shivered. Hard. Or maybe he'd never stopped? Sweat spilling down his forehead with the increasing pain, he watched his lover work him over like a fresh carcass in a meat processing factory - all business. The Flash’s expression was hidden by shadows.

The knife moved further up Eobard's chest, resting in the groove of one of the many deep Lichtenburg figures that had been burned there into his breast, their twisted mass forming a depraved Flash symbol over his heart.

The ultimate form of ownership. He was marked. Claimed. Owned.

He belonged to the Flash.

The knife slipped into his skin again, cutting deep. He flinched.

Flash’s outline blurred red with movement. Eobard cried out, body arching. The skin of his chest burned, and with a glance, he realized crimson lines had been carved there in exact intervals. Flash moved on to his arms, and the burning pain of the knife rending his skin was so heady. Eobard couldn’t stop moaning, even as tears spilled out of his eyes  “Fuck...fuck... _Ooohhh fuuuck…_ ” Eobard sucked in a breath, swallowing hard, his cock leaking. “Flash… _Please..._ ” He wanted to ask to come, but something stopped him. He could easily see his lover would refuse him at this point. Flash wasn't done, wasn't anywhere close to done.

"Your lame mistakes aside, the video is gonna be so fucking hot, _Eo_."

Eobard shuddered all the way down to his core. The way Flash had said his nickname this time  - used it neither soft nor sweet, neither angry nor rough. The word had been thick and smooth, like _honey._

Flash went to his calves with the knife. Eobard’s eyes drifted half-shut, and he lost himself in the warmth of blood on his skin, the pulsing burn of the sharp blade in his flesh, the firm hold of Flash’s free hand. The hero dug in relentlessly where he could, sometimes at seemingly odd angles. It was a few minutes and several tears later that Eobard realized the Flash was carving _designs_ into his body.

Letters? Words? Shapes? All were fair game. Eobard forced himself to focus on the mirror again, but he couldn’t see much.

Barry pulled the bloody blade away. “These are warm ups.” His head tilted up, and he shot a wolfish grin at Eobard when their eyes locked. “Watch this, Eo. Don’t look away. Don’t blink.”

Eobard gave a quick nod, widening his eyes and gluing them on the knife. Barry shifted forward and began cutting on the inside of his thigh. The added pain sent a violent tremor through Eobard’s body, but he did everything in his power to hold still, despite the torment taking place in such sensitive skin.

His brain helpfully reminded him how close his artery was to the surface here. He swallowed, ignoring the hint of anxiety in his gut. He trusted the Flash, his hero, could not fathom a world where he didn't.

Before the Flash was done carving his next project on Eobard’s skin, the younger man already knew what it was. A word. _S L U T_ . Eobard hissed. His breathing picked up, and a single sob broke out of his mouth followed by a bit of profanity. This wasn’t the first time _that_ word had been put into his flesh - god, no. In fact, he would have been surprised if Flash hadn’t put it there, would have been _disappointed_.

No one else could ever make him feel this way.

“Ah, please, Flash. May I… May I come?! _Please.”_

“No,” Flash said, voice bored.

Eobard’s protest died long before he could even think to make it.

Lower down his thigh, the Flash cut a lightning bolt. He switched to the other leg, and began working painstakingly on another word. _P_. Eobard was losing his mind. He would come just like this, with the Flash cutting him up, if only the cock ring wasn’t there and he had permission. _R._  But he remained silent and watched like a hawk as the next word was cut out. _O._  Blood dripped down. He tracked the droplets, entranced by their meandering progress over the planes of his skin. _P._

Eobard groaned knowingly.

With a burst of speed that wrenched a scream from Eobard, the rest of the word was torn into his leg.

_P R O P E R T Y_

Flash drew a line under it. Then another, and another. Eobard threw his head back, hips bucking at the air. Barry gripped them and slammed them back against the bed with bruising force, growling like an animal.

“Flash- _please-_ ”

Barry’s head dipped down, and he ran his tongue over the fresh wounds, lapping and sucking the bloody lines like he would die if he didn’t. The warm tongue left thick, delicious, wet tracks in its wake. Eobard bit his lip so hard he tasted his own dose of iron as he tried to choke down desperate moans, to no avail. Flash looked up, licking his blood-stained lips like some kind of monster. He took a single finger, and ran it over one of the deeper cuts, gathering blood on it. He began to write across Eobard’s stomach with the improvised paint, stopping occasionally to get more blood when necessary.

 _Little whore~_ was left behind when he finished.

Eobard couldn’t help but jerk his hips, craving friction. “Yes, Flash. I am...a _little whore_. Only for you, though- just for _you_!”

Flash added his own name above the writing, grinning. Eobard loudly sucked in a breath of air through his teeth. His eyes met Barry's. 

Flash lunged up and tangled a bloody, wet hand in Eobard’s hair, invading his mouth with a sloppy, bloody kiss. Eobard felt the leather of the suit slide against his raw inner thighs and swollen cock. He whimpered. Flash’s hand in his hair yanked his head back, breaking the kiss. Flash breathed against his neck as he held him there, the sensation hot and damp.

The blade landed on Eobard’s soft neck..

Flash said amusedly, “for once in my bed, I have to tell you, _don’t_ swallow.”

_What?!_

Eobard felt alarm, eyes widening. He had no idea what was going on when the blade pushed in. His flesh was far too thin here for such punishment, wasn’t it? He sucked in another breath, shivering, unable to take his eyes away even if he wanted to. The fear devolved into a much more delicious and intense feeling. He didn’t know what to do other than clench his fists and bite his lip again as the man worked. He was partially distracted when a leg slipped between his, grinding on his sore dick.

A long and miserable moan left his throat.

After a few more tense moments, the Flash finished his ministrations on Eobard’s neck. Eobard’s eyes went to the mirror. On his fragile skin, though it was backwards, he could see that it clearly said _M I N E._

“I _am_ yours!” Eobard exhaled wantonly, trying his best to grind up on the leg between his from this position.

“Yes, you _are_ ,” hissed Barry, biting into his jaw. “And so you should be fucking _begging_ me to let you come. After all, you don’t really deserve it. However, I’m _just_ considerate enough that I _might_ let you, if you ask me sweetly enough.”

“Please Flash, let me come. Please!” His cock hurt so much at this point.

And a leather hand rubbed it, making Eobard wince. “Try again, Fanboy.”

He yelled his next words. “Please. Please. _Please,_ let me come for _you!_ ”

The thumb swiped over his tip. Flash finally pulled the ring off. His hand wrapped tightly around Eobard’s length… And _vibrated._  “You-”

“ _FLASH!”_ Eobard’s vision went white. He howled and ejaculated, spilling a heavy load onto his chest and stomach. The orgasm rang through his whole body in thick waves of pleasure. He could only clench his fists in the restraints through it, crying out and shaking.

When it ended, he slumped on the bed, trembling, drenched in sweat and blood. “Fuck,” he muttered, breathless. “ _Fuck._ ”

He lay there for a moment, before he realized something was wrong. It was the silence, heavy and ominous, he realized. He glanced up, right into a disappointed face. His heart sank. oh _shit._  Flash hadn’t _explicitly_ told him to get off. He swallowed hard, trying to mentally backtrack to determine just what had made him finish. His heart began to pound again.

The Flash hissed, shoving his thumbs roughly against the wounds on Eobard’s thighs. Eobard gasped, eyes watering. Flash bared his teeth. “I expected more self-control, you useless whore. Of course you would get off so fast, it’s about the only thing you _are_ fast at!”

Eobard trembled, stomach knotting. “I-I’m sorry, Flash- I di-”

“Don’t speak.” Before he could breath, Barry moved lighting fast, shoving something at Eobard’s face. “Swallow this.” Eobard was given a brief moment to process the familiar face mask with the built-in dildo gag before it was shoving into his mouth. Eobard whimpered around it, then gagged when it hit his throat. He quickly reined in his reflex. It was incredibly hard to breath like this. He felt Barry securing the mask’s straps, fixing it snugly in place. The cock ring was returned to his aching dick, causing the younger man to cringe.

A few more heavy seconds went by, and then Flash was growling again. “What I asked for wasn’t really _that_ hard, was it? You don’t normally have trouble waiting for the command! You just came so fast to _spite_ me, didn’t you?! You’ve been a little shit all night. I’m disappointed. I've trained you better than this, you useless bitch!”

Eobard frantically shook his head, but couldn’t say anything with his mouth and throat full.

Hands locked like vices on his collar and Flash yanked his Eobard onto his hands and knees. Eobard keened. Nails raked down his chest over the fresh injuries. Flash grabbed more straps, buckling them across Eobard’s body to restrain him. Eobard panted thickly through his nose, trying to get air in. He was suffocating again, partially from panic. He saw Barry lean off the bed like a long lean cat and grip something out of the drawer.

Eobard recognized the red anal vibrator. His eyes widened. He gave a muffled plea, but Flash ignored it. God, he _couldn’t-_

The Flash gripped his ass cheeks and spread them with one hand. The vibrator was rammed in mostly dry. Eobard screamed into the cock gag, twisting in the restraints. They weren’t the breaking kind, like earlier, which was probably for the best. Eobard didn’t want to screw up _even more._

It was so damned painful. Tears leaked out of his eyes. The vibrator was switched on, vibrating right into his prostate. Eobard wanted to scream again, but his voice broke around the gag. He whimpered.

“I’ll make sure you regret it,” promised the hero in a dark voice. Flash stood up and walked away.

Eobard already did. Frantic, he twisted his head as much as he could to see the hero vanish out the door.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I can’t do this- I can’t-_

Saliva was pooling in the mask around his chin, uncomfortable where it was drowning his skin. He felt dizzy from the pain alone already, but somehow, he could feel his dick growing hard again, as uncomfortable as it was. But he didn’t want to be here like this, suffering, not knowing when the other man would be back. It wasn’t improbable Barry would leave him all night like this.

Eobard hated himself.

In the mirror, he could see his reflection, and he was amazed by it. It was hard to recognize himself like this, bleeding, bound, crying, hair disarrayed, sweat-drenched, cock half-hard, ring dug into it - the _fucking collar_. But at the same time, yes, this was very familiar...

Were the cameras still on? he wondered vaguely. At this point, it didn’t really matter. Barry was obviously very angry with him. He probably considered the footage ruined.

Eobard moaned pathetically and rocked his hips back, trying to soak up the pleasurable agony in the vibrator. Realistically, it probably would have made more sense to try and slip away from it, but he already knew escape from this punishment was futile. And even if it wasn’t, if Barry discovered he’d escaped the vibrator’s contact, he’d be extra furious. Eobard didn’t ever want to experience Flash at his angriest. And he was convinced he hadn’t yet. It would be a nightmare.

Eobard hoped he could make it up to his lover, his idol, his god.

* * *

Eobard was broken. His vision was fuzzy, his face soaked with tears. There was so much fucking saliva now, trickling out of the mask and sliding down his neck unpleasantly. Blood had crusted on still-oozing wounds, and his cock was fully hard and swollen again, aching in the ring as it wept. How did he have so much semen? He felt like he should have been dry by this point, being cut off from his powers. The dull vibrating sensation of the toy inside him seemed to ring through his whole body, but it had become a part of him.

What did that matter? He was _empty_ without the Flash, empty without his otherworldly presence filling Eobard’s mind, soul, body, and heart. Without his better half there to claim and mark him, he was no one. He didn’t know how long his lover had been gone, but he knew he’d been drifting in and out of consciousness the entire time. It felt like the whole night had gone by. Surely not. For all he knew, only an hour had passed.

But he couldn’t be sure.

Would Barry really deprive him of going to his lecture? Would he really get him fired from his job for disappointing him in bed?

Eobard realized he didn’t know the answer to that.

 _Oh shit._ _The lecture._ If he was to attend it...how would he make it through? He was so worn out already, and the night wasn't even over. 

Darkness clouded on his eyes again, and he slumped into the restraints, the aches fading along with his awareness.

* * *

The door creaked open. The Speed Force touched Eobard’s mind lightly, like a gentle caress to his thoughts. He jerked into full awareness, eyes wide, rocking his hips and letting out a desperate noise around the gag. He wanted to cry out. He was beyond overjoyed.

Barry slipped into view, still in the Flash suit. A frown marred his handsome face, and Eobard wanted to erase it. He moaned at his idol longingly, straining to reach out and touch him, to feel him, to know he was real and not some strange half-conscious hallucination.

The straps held him back. It was probably for the best. Barry wouldn’t have appreciated Eobard’s touch at this point.

“I hope you won’t disappoint me _again,”_ the god whispered, crossing the room.

Eobard shook his head. _I won’t. I won’t, I promise. I promise._

Barry’s hands undid the straps on the mask. The gag slipped out of Eobard’s throat, and a thick rivulet of drool spilled onto the bed. He coughed and choked, gasping for air as he became accustomed to the lack of a hard intrusion in his esophagus.

“Speak, wimp.”

“Please,” Eobard rasped weakly, wetting his lips. He struggled to get the words out around his pain and pleasure. _"Please_ , Flash, I’m so...so _sorry-_ Let me- let me make it up to you, please…” Eobard blinked at the tears in his eyes. “I know… I don’t deserve the chance-”

“That’s an understatement.”

“....but I still...want to try… For _you…_ ”

“Hmmm…” Flash seemed to consider, “I suppose it’s inevitable...your failures. You can’t help it, can you, little Eo? You’re so... _imperfect_.”

Eobard nodded. “Yes. I’m nothing. But you- you’re everything. _Perfection incarnate._ ”

“Better…” The Flash’s expression softened. “Since your throat is so open now, Fanboy, why don’t you start to make it up to me by sucking my dick again.”

Eobard nodded eagerly. “Yes, yes, please, Flash-”

The Flash dropped his pants, pushing his cock into Eobard’s mouth. Eobard sucked gently, and with an impatient grunt, the older man thrusted into his throat. Eobard could smell the succulent scent of soap and lotion, and he realized Flash had taken the opportunity to clean up. Eobard was a little envious. He loved being reduced to a huge mess, but he still looked forward to cleansing his body afterward.

He didn’t deserve it.

With a few solid thrusts, Flash finished, spilling warm fluid down Eobard’s gullet. He didn’t even make a sound. Eobard wished he had. He loved Barry’s voice.

“And now for something _really_ fun.”

Eobard realized that the Flash had had an idea of what was going to happen before he’d even came into the room. And from the tone, he knew the plan was going as intended. The begging on Eobard’s part had been the goal. _Apparently, I did something right._

Flash maneuvered back behind his fanboy. A finger slipped in beside the vibrator, and Eobard groaned at the further stretch. “Enjoying this, are we?”

“Yes. Flash. I love it,” Eobard panted. In the mirror, he saw Barry lubing up his cock, and waited for him to remove the vibrator.

He didn’t.

Eobard had a half second to register what was about to happen before it did. Barry worked the head of his cock in next to the vibrator, and _pushed_.

“Ooooh fuck!” Eobard yelled in pain as the hero kept pushing deeper into his ass beside the vibrator. “ _Ha- aha,_  it fucking hurts!” He snarled, toes curling as his dick throbbed in appreciation. He felt like he was being ripped in half, like a knife was being driven into his body. _“Fuck.”_

Flash slotted himself in fully next to the still-vibrating toy, gently moaning. Eobard shuddered at the feeling. He was impossibly full. It was so damned painful, and he loved it. Flash began moving, rocking his hips and thrusting the vibrator right along with his dick so Eobard was soon being slammed with the full weight of both. He arched in the restraints, wailing.

It didn’t take long for Flash to come inside of him.

As Eobard struggled to regain his thoughts, he finally - _finally_ \- felt the vibrator being pulled out of his ass, giving him sweet relief. Still, he felt incredibly empty and exposed like this, having been worked wide open. Come dripped down his hips, trickling over the wounds there and stinging them. Flash gathered that come, and his hand went to Eobard's lips, pressing savagely. Eobard licked the salty fluid off his finger, groaning, lewdly sucking and tonguing to try and please his idol. 

Flash pulled away. Eobard felt the bed tilt and shift as the Flash climbed off of it and walked away. Eobard frantically whimpered. He held his tongue, though, knowing from experiencing that calling out to the Flash never helped. If Flash intended to leave, he was going to leave regardless of what Eobard said.

Flash grabbed a box that Eobard had missed before. He returned to the bed. Eobard blinked a few times before realizing he _recognized_ it. “ _How-_?” slipped out before he could stop himself

“You can’t hide anything from me, Fanboy,” Flash purred. Eobard’s stomach somersaulted. But...strangely, the hero didn’t sound angry at all. He sounded amused. “I can’t believe you actually kept this junk,” he muttered. He scattered a few objects on the desk. All of them were some variation of Flash-themed or another. They were relics from a time when Eobard had owned a shrine to his hero, from a time when Eobard couldn’t even _imagine_ meeting his idol. Rolled up posters, action figures, articles of clothing, a flash ring replica, and several other similar objects occupied the pile.

Embarrassment crawled up his spine.

He was left wondering how Barry had found this box. It had been buried a foot in the ground down the hill, covered in leaves and shrubs. Eobard had buried it _months_ ago. He never thought he’d see it again. No way had Barry found it. And yet...it was here before him, in Barry’s hands.

He wasn’t as surprised as he could’ve been. Flash always knew _exactly_ what Eobard had done, had always found anything Eobard had ever tried to hide. Even his secrets. Barry peeled back all his layers and exposed everything until Eobard had nothing left for himself. Barry claimed every part of him. Eobard wished he understood it, but he knew better than to actually question it. He couldn’t hope to truly understand someone like the Flash, who was so far beyond him in every way imaginable.

The only thing he knew was that he belonged to this man.

He felt his face start burning. “S-sorry. I uh- figured burying it...was uh- a good a way as any to uh- rid myself of it.”

“Except for the fact it wasn’t so far away. It wouldn’t have been hard to retrieve it. You didn’t truly get rid of _anything._  Come on, Eo, don’t lie to me now... And you were doing so good apologizing for your mistakes, too.”

“Yes, Flash, sorry,” Eobard mumbled, dropping his gaze. “You’re right… I didn’t want to let go of it,” he admitted softly. A rattling sound drew his attention back up almost immediately.

“Then you’ll be pleased to know, you don’t have to.” The Flash grasped a pen styled with his logo. He walked around the bed, tapping it lightly on his fingertip. “Say, I wonder if these items ever saw... _other uses._..” He leaned across the bed until he was behind Eobard.

“What?” Eobard started, trying to see what his hero was doing. He glanced in the mirror-

-right on time to witness the Flash thrust the pen straight into his ass, striking it deep in one slide. Eobard let out a gasp, eyes going wide. _What the hell?_ Nothing like this had happened before. “ _Flash!”_ Eobard wasn’t sure what to make of this situation. It was rather...hot, but also a bit worrying. Could the pen get stuck? He had to trust that his lover knew what he was doing, right?

“Shush,” the hero responded coldly. “Take it like a good boy and shut the fuck up.”

The Flash reached for the other objects, and Eobard felt uncertainty in his chest. He wanted to protest, but he didn’t. He knew better than to talk now. The Flash grabbed a spoon that Eobard had only vaguely noticed before. It wasn’t part of his original collection. It was just a simple utensil. Barry shoved it up his ass, too.

Eobard yelped. It was _really_ uncomfortable.

“Heh, Fanboy. Now you really _do_ have a silver spoon up your ass.”

Did the Flash really just do that for a stupid ass-pun? Incredible.

At this point, Eobard decided to just go along with this. It was...interesting, and he was curious what exactly the hero intended. The Flash grabbed his old ring off the desk, next. The ring was pushed in right alongside the other objects.

Eobard closed his eyes, decided _the feel_ would be more interesting than _the sight_. He heard a faint rattling that he associated with an old necklace. The tiny cool metal links against his skin confirmed the object as it was put in next.

Eobard heard some rustling movements, and he soon felt something new prodding at his hole. Something larger than the previous objects. As it slid it, Eobard could feel it’s smoothness against his skin. Flash began fucking him with it until Eobard began moaning, his dick twitching and leaking. It was...not a bad feeling, he thought. In fact, the pleasure in his gut was growing. He could feel the objects _shifting inside of him_.

“Tell me, Eo,” Flash demanded, “you ever fucked yourself with your Flash stuff? Or is this pretty new to you?”

Eobard moaned, clenching his eyes shut. “Y-yes…” he breathed. “I did.” Of course, he hadn't ever  _fully_ inserted anything. And it hadn’t been the best masturbation technique, he reflected, but still...

“Heh, figured as much, you dirty slut. You really are worthless without me, aren’t you?”

“Yes- _ah-_ I am. Hah-”

Flash yanked the object out and tossed it away. Eobard heard it thud on the floor nearby. His lover slapped his ass. He yelped.

“Good boy.”

The Flash climbed onto the bed so he was pressed up against Eobard’s hips. Eobard saw golden electricity begin to flicker off his hands in the mirror. He stared at it dumbly for a moment, trying to make sense of it. It was incredibly beautiful. Without any warning, sharp agony speared through his lower body, spine, and back. He screamed, crumpling in the restraints. His brain turned to mush.

The pain receded. He was given a moment to breath.

Flash had just... _shocked_ him with his electricity. _Fuck_. He felt a phantom pain along his breast where the lightning bolt symbol was branded into his chest, awakened by the biting reminder. The shocks were his favorite part of any night, he reflected. A giddy laugh bubbled up his throat. It broke off when the blinding pain struck again, and his throat gave out from the subsequent screams he released. The smell of burnt flesh wandered into his nostrils. His mouth started drooling of its own accord.

On the next reprieve, he felt the hands trace down his body, to the curve of his ass. There was a tingling sensation along the leather gloves, and Eobard tried to brace himself. The shock rippled through him, and he howled until voice gave out.

The pain didn’t let up. He could feel the fiery, burning sensation down to his bones, deep inside of him. It almost felt like the Speed Force - which he'd been cut off from for _so long_ now - returning to his veins, and there was nothing better than the idea of it.

He knew he would’ve come right then if the cock ring wasn’t hindering him.

The Flash appeared in front of him, buzzing like a god, whining with Speed Force and power. His eyes glowed demonically, but also angelically. He was the most beautiful, most cruel thing Eobard had ever seen in his life. And he loved him for it. Loved him with all his being. All of his power.

Barry yanked the collar, leaning down. He brushed their lips together. “Good,” he murmured gently. Yes, he was an angel- no, a _deity_. “You’re doing so well for me, Fanboy. I believe you have sufficiently made up for your failures.”

Eobard smiled stupidly. It was everything he wanted to hear. “That's all... I _want_ ," he sighed. "Is...to make you...happy..."

“Are you ready?”

“For anything,” Eobard moaned.

“Excellent.”

Flash surged electricity into his face.

* * *

Eobard’s eyes blinked open. Everything ached and felt heavy, and all he wanted to do was sink back into the peaceful darkness. There was a burnt taste in his mouth, and his skull felt like it was buzzing. His entire body was one raw aching pain he couldn’t escape. His eyelids drooped again.

A pressure on his shoulder caught his attention. He was shook. Hard. He wanted to ward off the interruption to his rest, but something in him responded, knew better than to try and ignore the thing pestering him. With a monumental effort, he wrenched his eyes open and kept them that way. He was in the sex bed. He groaned and focused on the movement.

The Flash peered into his face. "You were out for a few minutes."

Eobard took soft breaths, gazing into his hero's eyes. “I love you,” he whispered.

Flash's lips tilted for just a moment into a frown that vanished so quickly, Eobard wondered if he imagined it. "I know. That's why I found you. Why I brought you here." his voice had gotten surprisingly quite, momentarily slipping out of its usual dominating tone. Then, that tone returned. "Now stop being so childish," he chastised. 

Eobard slowly recalled what had happened before he’d passed out - the object penetration, the electricity play. He couldn’t feel anything odd in his ass anymore. Maybe Flash had removed the objects. It seemed likely. What did it matter, though? Flash would take care of everything in the end. He didn’t have to worry about anything else but pleasing him. His eyes threatened to drift back shut, but a hand hooked under his jaw, bringing him back to the moment. He met sharp eyes.

“Stay with me, Eo. You keep fading out.”

“S...sorry...Flash...”

“Get up. _Now._ We’re not done.”

The hand hooked into his collar. In a heartbeat, Flash dragged him outside, right onto the lawn, into the predawn summer morning. He threw him down in the damp grass. The cool dew felt sort of good on Eobard’s sore body. He struggled to orient himself to the new setting.

“Tell me what you want, Eobard.”

Eobard rolled over. Flash was holding his chain, staring down his nose at him with a knowing expression.

Eobard shivered, his limp dick responding and growing hard. “I want...your cock, Flash...inside of me.”

“You fucking slut!” Flash snarled, pleased. Eobard was about to push himself up, but he was dragged along at incredible speeds and slammed into a thorny brush. Eobard only vaguely realized it was a rose bush. Barry crowded his space, but Eobard had enough of a view to recognize they weren’t on their lawn anymore. This was a public park. Fuck. Flash wasn’t worried about any early morning visitors.

Eobard wasn’t either. His dick began dripping again. 

Barry flipped Eobard around so the thorns ripped into his skin and wrapped an arm around his throat, pulled him up so Eobard’s back was slammed tight against his leather abdomen. His lover began repeatedly fucking him, holding the chain in his other hand, over and over and over until Eobard saw stars.

In a burst of speed, Eobard was in an ally, shoved against a dirty wall, being fucked again and again. Then, they were on a rooftop. Then, in a parking lot. Here and there, across all of Central City, in any space Barry desired, Eobard was used for his amusement.

Awhile later, the sun burned brilliantly on them atop a skyscraper. "You're good and ready for your lecture, whore," Barry suddenly rasped in his ear as he thrusted into him repeatedly. "At this rate, you may even get an hour of sleep. Don't worry, you'll be taking my come with you... I know how much a slut like you needs it." 

Eobard dazedly nodded, moaning. 

Flash began vibrating cock on Eobard's prostate. He released the cock ring, but this time, Eobard held on, refusing to come no matter how long Flash made him wait.

“Now. Come for me, Thawne.”

Eobard came screaming and promptly blacked out.


End file.
